Ranma Saotome's Star Trek TNG
by Kevin Joe Bays
Summary: It's the twenty-fourth century and Ranma has decided to take the path of Starfleet. Will this be for the better or has he taken another turn for the worst?
1. 01 Meet Lt Ranma

This story is now undergoing a major rewrite. It now takes place after the events in the Manga.   
  
I've got to give a major thanks for Ghost in the Machine. With his help, I hope this will be the  
  
greatest crossover with Star Trek ever!  
  
Chapter 1 version 1.5  
  
"Pop, why do I gotta have an arranged marriage in this day and age?"  
  
"Cause boy, it was a promise our families made a long time ago."  
  
"Well, I'm not doin it, ya hear."  
  
"Like what? Signing up for Starfleet?" even as Genma said this, the horror was reaching his brain. "You did didn't you. Oh, how could my only heir defy me like this?"  
  
"Like what Pop. You've always said the path of a martial artist is to help people. Besides, maybe while I'm studying to get in, maybe I'll be able to figure out a cure for these curses of ours."  
  
"... That's my boy, always looking out for his family. However, I expect you to uphold our families honor when your done boy and marry one of my friend's three daughters."  
  
"Yeah yeah, whatever Pop. I've got to run. The entrance tests are coming up soon and I've got some more studying to do."  
  
____________________________________  
  
'I can't believe it's time!' Ranma thought as he ran towards the building for his testing." He was currently wearing his best set of Chinese clothes and wearing a big smile. 'Man, I hope I don't get into a fight on the way..."  
  
His thought suddenly brought a dark cloud over him. Actually it didn't. The forces of nature did against the weather grid, causing a three second down pour of cold rain right on top of him. "Damn it! Why doesn't that dumb grid work when I'm around!"  
  
____________________________________  
  
A day latter, Ranma checked his messages and saw it.  
  
"Pop, I did it!"  
  
"I knew you could boy... What did you do again?"  
  
"I passed the entrance exams."  
  
"Of course you did. Frankly I'd be a bit disappointed in you if the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts heir wasn't smart enough to get into a group of nerds... How did you do it any ways?"  
  
Ranma slapped himself.  
  
"First of all Pop, during our whole training journey, I carried around my all-weather computer pad to study with. Secondly, I made learning the material a challenge."  
  
"Wow, that's my heir to the Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu," Genma said with a smile.  
  
____________________________________  
  
Time flew by and soon after four years, Ranma was done with the Academy. With his grades, he was given pick of any ship in the yard, but the one that caught his eyes was still being built. The Enterprise, a galaxy class starship bearing the same name as the constitution class captained by James T. Kirk.  
  
Kirk was supposed to be a great warrior, though his father never seemed to think so. Then again, his father thought the whole space travel thing was a waste of time.   
  
'Thank goodness no important listens to him...' Ranma thought.  
  
Ranma decided to request that ship and told them he didn't mind waiting a year or two for it to be finished.  
  
'Wonder what it will be like to serve as the head of security for the flag ship of the Federation?...' he wondered. He knew even though he picked it, he still had to be picked by the captain of the vessel, but he tried not to think about that. After all, he was either picked or he wasn't.  
  
____________________________________  
  
Soun sat before his three daughters. As he did, he couldn't help but feel they were about to tell his something horrible.  
  
"Father, " Kasumi started. "All three of us have decided to enroll at Starfleet Academy."  
  
"What!?!"  
  
"You see, now that we've finally have a replicator installed in the house, we can leave you knowing you'll be ok."  
  
"But... Kasumi... I don't know how to operate that thing..."  
  
"Silly father, all you have to do is just tell it what you want. That's all."  
  
"Really?" he asked with a hint of doubt.  
  
"We've got to go father. See you later." As his three daughters left him, he turned to the machine in question and starred at it. "I want my daughters!"  
  
"This machine can not provide living organisms."  
  
"Bring them back now!"  
  
"Please select again." the machine stated, not caring a bit that Soun was now crying like a baby.  
  
____________________________________  
  
"Two years...," Ranma said out loud.  
  
"Don't worry cadet... sorry," the Admiral stop himself as he remembered Ranma was promoted already. "I'm not used to having cadets gain rank as fast as you have. Then again, not many people are able to save an Admirals life..."  
  
"Man, all I did was push him out of the way when that guy tried to shot him."  
  
"Lieutenant Junior Grade Saotome," the Admiral said with a chuckle. "While you wait for your official transfer to the Enterprise, we're temporally assigning you at the Academy as a physical education instructor. You'll be free to choose the areas of study as long as the end results are healthy fit young men."  
  
"I'd be honored sir."  
  
"Then it's settled. By the way, I'm putting in a good word in your transcripts. That should give you the edge over any others that might apply..."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
____________________________________  
  
The next two years, Ranma's class turned out dozens of the most fit students ever seen. As his paper work finally came in for his transfer, the Admiral was tempted to refuse since he didn't  
  
want to lose such a fine instructor. In the end though, he knew Ranma's dream was to serve on the Enterprise.  
  
For his hard work, Ranma managed to earn his a promotion to full lieutenant. His father and mother watched him with pride that day. Even Akane seemed happy for him.  
  
____________________________________  
  
Ranma starred at the ship coming into view.  
  
"Finally," he breathed.  
  
"You ok sir?" the ensign asked.  
  
"Who, me? I'm just a bit nervous, that's all."  
  
"Don't feel too bad. You'll get used to her."  
  
"Yeah right, I remember they said that about the last girl I was supposed to be with... At least with this one, I know she can cook and won't him me with a mallet..."  
  
"Excuse me sir?"  
  
"Oh, don't mind me."  
  
"I hear you choose to wait the whole two years it took to finish the Enterprise."  
  
"Yup. To be a member of her crew, I'd have waited a lot longer then that."  
  
"I know what you mean sir. Permission to speak freely?" This request threw Ranma off balance.  
  
'Weren't we already speaking freely?' he thought to himself. "Certainly."  
  
"Is it true that they promoted you to lieutenant junior grade right out of the Academy?"  
  
"Yeah, strange isn't it?"  
  
"A little, but I've heard it's happened before. They only do it for the best though."  
  
"That's me. The best of the best," he said without a hint of modesty. "Heck, after I taught at the Academy, they dropped the junior grade and made me a full lieutenant."  
  
"Man, I must be meeting a living legend here."  
  
"Nah, just Ranma Saotome." Internally , he was loving the praise despite what he was saying.  
  
In front of them, the docking bay opened and the tractor beams locked on.  
  
'Smooth sailing for once in my life,' he thought with a chuckle.  
  
____________________________________  
  
"Welcome young man," Picard said as he reached to shake Ranma's hand. Instead, Ranma bowed, reminding Picard that most Japanese still preferred that method of greeting.  
  
"I'm honored to be a member of you crew sir." He said sincerely.  
  
"No, the honor here is mine. I'm surprised though. A young man with your credentials could have been assigned anywhere. Can I ask why you choose to wait over two years for this ship?"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"I'm just curious."  
  
"Oh, well, I'm a big fan of James Kirk. I read all about him when I was young... that is before I went on my ten year journey..."  
  
"Ten year journey?" Picard asked with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Long story. Maybe I'll tell you about it later."  
  
"Of course. I look forward to it."  
  
"Well as I was saying, Kirk was the captain of the Enterprise so when I saw a position was open on the new one, I jumped at it."  
  
"Fascinating. Just so you know, I picked you over a candidate I recommended myself due to your recommendation from the Admiral."  
  
"Really? I'm honored sir."  
  
"Well, like I said before, I was very impressed by your records from the Academy. I'll show you around the ship, then we'll make sure you get settled into your room."  
  
Thanks for reading.   
  
I hope this story works for you. If not, please email me at stbays@yahoo.com and tell me what you think could have been better. If I like your comment, I'll change it and give you credit. Also, I'm in the process of deciding what adventures the ship Enterprise will go through. I'm sure they'll be exciting.  
  
Next episode is The Farpoint mission! 


	2. 02 Farpoint Mission P1

This story will start with a remake of the Farpoint episode and when that is done, I will create my own episodes, occasionally turning to the episodes for guidance. If there is a particular episode you want me to write into this, please email me at stbays@yahoo.com. Intend on finishing the Farpoint mission at least. Pray for me...  
  
Chapter 2 version 1.1  
  
Ranma sat in his room and starred at the walls. He knew something about this idea was going to seriously bother him and now he knew what it was.  
  
"There's not enough room!" he lamented. "I can't do my training in here! One jump kick and it's good-bye wall! Computer, how much time do I have before we leave dry dock?"  
  
"Ten hours, two minutes," the computer droned in its female voice.  
  
"That'll be more then enough time," he commented to himself as he walked out of his room.  
  
_______________________________  
  
"Computer, load up Nerima," Ranma called out. Seconds after he gave his command, the holodeck shifted and he found himself standing in a virtual representation of the city he spent the last two years of his life.  
  
He walked around, taking in the sights and suddenly a feeling of regret overcame him.  
  
'I'm leaving my home... The people I've grown to love and cherish. My friends, my family, and even my rivals...' he thought as a tear formed. "Computer, deactivate simulation and load the advanced Starfleet combat simulator."  
  
The scene shifted from the humble suburb of Tokyo to a large Japanese style dojo.  
  
"What difficulty level would you like?" the computer asked as politely as a computer could.  
  
'I can't believe how much time they spent to make that thing sound like a human voice...' he thought to himself. "Level 10."  
  
"Warning. With the safeties on, that level cannot be run."  
  
"Computer, override the safeties."  
  
"The use of the override requires two senior level officers."  
  
"Access protocol Saotome three dash fourteen."  
  
"This protocol eliminates the need for two officers when deactivating the safeties, but requires a voice print identification and the user's passcode."  
  
"This is Ranma Saotome, passcode Saotome eighteen dash twenty-two point three Delta Echo."  
  
"Accepted. Safeties are now deactivated. Choose your opponent."  
  
In front of Ranma, ten different opponents appeared of variety of different races from Klingons to Romulans and even a human.  
  
"Klingon... change that... I'll take the Vulcan."  
  
"Vulcan simulation loaded. Program will begin in five, four, three..." As the computer counted down, the Vulcan suddenly sprang to life and began to attack Ranma.  
  
He moved into a defensive posture and focused on mainly blocking. He was surprised when none of the Vulcan's attacks managed to hurt him at all. Back at the Academy, he'd fought a few Vulcans and even though they couldn't hurt him, they still tried enough to keep it exciting.  
  
Now, against a heightened Vulcan combatant, he found no thrills at all.  
  
"Computer, end simulation." This caused the Vulcan, who was in the middle of a hammer strike to vanish. "I've truly come to the limit of normal combat haven't I?"  
  
"Ranma Saotome, report to the bridge," the captain's voice called over the com. He tapped his badge and responded.  
  
"Computer, exit."  
  
_______________________________  
  
"Ranma Saotome reporting as ordered."  
  
"Ah, Saotome, we're leaving orbit in a few minutes...," Picard paused as he noticed what his security officer was wearing. "In the future, please try to arrive in uniform."  
  
He looked down and noticed he had on his usual red Chinese shirt and silk pants.  
  
"Sorry sir, I was just practicing."  
  
"That's quite alright. We've been asked to leave a head of schedule," he replied to Ranma with a chuckle. He then turned to Data at the helm. "We've been asked to leave a head of schedule. Set a course for the Farpoint Station, warp factor 8."  
  
"Yes captain."  
  
"Farpoint sir?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure you've heard of it."  
  
"Bits and pieces. What I've heard is hard to believe..."  
  
"Yes. It's the farthest humanity has traveled and yet we've already found a compatible space port that can accommodate our every need. "  
  
"Sir, if you ask me it sounds a bit too good."  
  
"Well, when we get there, I'm sure we'll have time to explore and perhaps we might even discover the secret behind it."  
  
"Sir, we have an unidentified object... Captain... It's powerful..." Ranma choked.  
  
"Saotome?" Picard looked at his security officer with concern.  
  
"Whatever that is, its projecting a massive aura. It's not like anything I've encountered before...," then he remembered Saffron. "No, I'm wrong. I've felt one thing like it... The demi-god Saffron."  
  
"Demi-god Saffron?"  
  
"Yes sir, only to be honest, this thing is much more powerful... I recommend we go to red alert."  
  
"Make it so," with Picard's order, the red klaxons began to blare. "Open all hailing frequencies."  
  
"I'm trying sir... No response," Ranma shouted over the alarms. "It's coming into range."  
  
"Put it on the main viewer," Picard ordered. At first nothing could be seen. After ordering a magnification, a small sphere made from an odd grid patterned appeared. "Helm, reverse course, maximum speed."  
  
This caused the ship to do a 180.  
  
"Reverse angle of the view screen." On that order, the viewer's image changed to show the sphere still chasing them. Ranma's fears were confirmed as he looked at the scanners.  
  
"Captain, it's gaining on us."  
  
"Data, can we separate the saucer section at this speed?"  
  
"In theory, yet, but in practice..."  
  
"Data, Ranma, you're with me. Mr. La Forge, you have the bridge. When we're done separating, try to head to Farpoint. Meanwhile, we'll head straight for it. Hopefully that will give you enough time to escape."  
  
_______________________________  
  
"Data, begin the separation."  
  
"Separation commencing," after Data said this, the Battle Bridge became silent as they waited for the ok to breathe. "Separation complete sir."  
  
"Hard about... take us to within a hundred kilometers and come to a relative stop."  
  
With that order, the ship once again did a 180. However this time the inertial dampers were a second behind, causing them all to stumble.  
  
"Sorry sir," Data apologized.  
  
"Don't worry about us Mr. Data. We're fine. Ahead viewer."  
  
As the view screen came to life, they saw the sphere again.  
  
"Coming to a relative stop sir," Data announced. As they stopped, the sphere finally reached them. Ranma was shocked when he saw the sphere go from warp nine speed to an almost stand still within a second. It then broke apart and engulfed them.  
  
"We're surrounded Captain," Ranma informed Picard. Suddenly, a flash of light appeared. When it cleared, they could see the form of a man.  
  
"I am Q and I bring a warning. Go back to your place of origin! Travel no further! Only death awaits you here!"  
  
"Who are you?" Picard asked the oddly dressed Q.  
  
"Sir, be careful. He's powerful. Let me handle this," Ranma shouted as he jumped between the captain and the intruder.  
  
"Handle this... You'd better put a leash on him or he'll get himself hurt," Q calmly commented.  
  
Before Picard could order Ranma to stand down, he advanced on the trespasser. Q lifted a finger and an ice field suddenly engulfed Ranma.  
  
'What the hell?' Ranma thought as he responded by raising the heat of his ki as high as it could go. All looked lost for Ranma when the ice broke. "Hiryu Hyou Toppa!"  
  
A miniature twister suddenly shot from Ranma's hand and straight at Q. Seconds before it could strike Q and tear his heart out, it disappeared as he snapped his fingers again.  
  
"Impressive. Not many people would dare challenge me... Next time though, I won't be as forgiving."  
  
"Ranma, stand down.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"You heard me." Nothing more needed to be said as Ranma backed away, but he kept a watchful eye on Q.  
  
'If I study him long enough, I'll be able to find a weakness... I'm sure of it.'  
  
"Why should we return?"  
  
"Because, you're a dangerous child race and it will cost you greatly."  
  
"Child race?"  
  
"Yes and it's too soon for you barbarians to be free to roam this far from home."  
  
"What you mean barbarians? We're on a mission of peace."  
  
"Yes, I know what your say you're here for, but your not. You race has been a violent and ill tempered species for longer then I can say. Your 'Security Officer' is a perfect example of what I'm talking about. His first action was to attack me."  
  
"Hey, now that's not what happened!"  
  
"Oh? Would you care to enlighten me?" Q asked wistfully. 'I'm going to have to watch out for this one. I'm certain he's more than just an average human.'  
  
"You violated our ship and I sensed your hostile energy."  
  
"Hostile energy? Is that what you call it? I came bearing a warning, not a knife."  
  
"Warnings are a prelude to an attack. It's one of the basic tenants of the martial artist."  
  
"Not bad, but very barbaric as I said. And your history is littered with much better examples."  
  
"Q, it's been documented that no man can be tried for the sins and crimes of his forefathers," Picard stated.  
  
"Tried? What a wonderful idea! You'll be tried... Now!" with a snap of his finger, the setting changed.  
  
_______________________________  
  
Ranma saw Q snap his fingers and his senses went on full alert. He felt Q's aura expand and surround him. As this happened, Ranma's mind raced to decipher what was happening and to formulate a counter to it. Before he could figure it out, his vision returned. What he saw made his jaw go slack.  
  
Somehow, Q had transported them off the Enterprise to a strange looking setting. He wasn't sure, but it reminded him of the stories he read of the post-atomic horror courts. However, he wasn't about to go guessing something he couldn't confirm.  
  
"Data, where are we?"  
  
"I'd say from the surroundings and the excessive radioactive particles in the atmosphere that we are probably in the year 2079 just after the atomic horror."  
  
"The question is what are we doing here?" Picard asked.  
  
"I would guess we've been brought here for a trial," Data replied. "The ruling that prevented a person from being tried for the crimes of his people has not yet been made, allowing for Q's accusation."  
  
"You are correct my android friend, that is exactly why you are here."  
  
"All rise for the honorable Judge Q!" one of the gunmen yelled.  
  
When they remained seated, another of the gunmen approached them and yelled, "He said on your feet!"  
  
Seconds latter when continued to refuse, the gunman pointed his weapon at the ground and fired. This caused Ranma to go into automatic as he launched at the man and punched him back twenty feet. One of the other guards went to the beaten man and shot him.  
  
"We're supposed to be tried in...," Ranma paused to look around in disgust. "This?"  
  
"Yes human, you are." Q answered.  
  
As he said this, a man in a fuzzy hat came up to them with a scroll and handed it to Picard.  
  
"You will read the list of charges that have been brought against you."  
  
Picard took the scroll and quickly scanned over it. After a minute, he stood up.  
  
"I see no crimes against myself or my comrades."  
  
"Actually, you'll see there is one that is for that young man Ranma. He's being charged with attacking me," Q said.  
  
"That wasn't attacking since you started it," Ranma retaliated.  
  
"Whatever. The point is you're a savage race and you'll never grow past that."  
  
"If you do not believe we've grown, then what about a test?"  
  
"A test? My you're a veritable fountain of good ideas. It's settled. You'll be given one chance."  
  
"What kind of test do you have in mind?"  
  
"A simple one. In fact I think this mission to Farpoint will do nicely."  
  
"Farpoint? What does that have to do with this? How will we know if we've completed it?"  
  
"Don't worry. You'll know that if you pass," Q said with a chuckle before snapping his fingers.  
  
_______________________________  
  
As Ranma felt the transport happen again, his mind subconsciously recorded every sensation.  
  
'I'll figure you out Q! Just you wait!'  
  
_______________________________  
  
They reappeared right where they were before.  
  
"Is everyone here?" Picard asked, worried that one of them might be kept as a hostage. Actually, he was more worried that Q might have kept Ranma since he was the one to attack him.  
  
"Everyone's here sir," Ranma stated.  
  
"Data, set a course for the Farpoint and Mister Saotome... I need to speak with you privately."  
  
"Yes sir..." Data and Ranma chimed.  
  
_______________________________  
  
"I've got a lot of questions and I'm not even sure where to begin. Let's start with the obvious...," Picard paused as he tried to figure out what was the obvious place. "I know. When Q first showed up and he tried to freeze you, I heard you shout something and then that twister shot out from where you were standing. What was that?"  
  
"That... was a variation of a move I learned from a three-hundred year old Chinese Amazon..."  
  
"You know I can have you court-martialed for lying."  
  
"It's no lie sir."  
  
"You expect me to believe a woman of three hundred years...," he paused to make sure Ranma realized that was one thing he didn't believe. "Taught you how to create and throw twisters... Is that right?"  
  
"That's what happened sir. And that's not all she taught me."  
  
"I'm sorry, but this doesn't fly with me young man."  
  
"Sir, may I speak freely?"  
  
"Of course. At this point, you'd better make sure to say everything you can say as I'm seriously considering having you searched for hidden weapons."  
  
"That move isn't the only thing odd about my life sir. I wanted to tell you at a more leisurely time, but this is probably as good a time as any. Can you please call Commander Data in here?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he is an android, and he'll be able to verify what you can't see."  
  
"Mr. Data, please report to me at once."  
  
"Yes sir," came the response from the com. Seconds latter, Data entered.  
  
"Thank you for coming Commander Data," Ranma calmly stated.  
  
"Certainly."  
  
"I want you to watch me carefully as I do this ok?"  
  
"I shall do my best."  
  
With that said, Ranma stood in a fighting position and charged his aura. Soon, his entire body began to glow with a strong blue haze.  
  
"Don't be alarmed," Ranma gently stated as he saw the captain's expression. "Kachuu Tenshin Amaguri Ken!"  
  
His fist shot out at nearly the speed of sound, causing Picard to jump back. It only took a minute, but finally Ranma stopped his demonstration.  
  
"Data, can you please tell the captain how many punches that was?"  
  
"Sir, Ranma has thrown exactly thirty-eight thousand, seven hundred ninety two punches. His exact time was fifty five seconds," as Data finished saying this, Picard experienced a face-vault for the first time in his life.  
  
"What you're saying is impossible," Picard stated as he righted himself.  
  
"Sir, it did happen."  
  
"Well," Picard tried to put on a neutral face. "We'll talk some more later. For now, your free to return to duty."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
'I've got a lot to ask that young man...' Picard solemnly thought.  
  
_______________________________  
  
Well, I think this is where part one of this episode ends so I'll choose now to end mine. I haven't seen the episode Farpoint in almost five years so this is entirely from memory. If I got anything wrong, please email me and let me know. If it's serious enough, I'll get right on it and change it, as well as give credit to whomever helps out. Please be kind though. 


	3. 03 Farpoint Mission P2

Chapter 3version 1.1  
  
The ship traveled as fast as he could safely let it. Picard was eager to find out what was waiting for them at Farpoint and why their fates depended on it.  
  
"Captain, we are arriving at the Farpoint station."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Data. Lieutenant, I'll need you in the transporter room in fifteen minutes to meet our new first officer, Commander William Riker."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
_________________________________  
  
Ranma starred at the transporter pad and waited for the ensign to power it up.  
  
'Man, why do we have to use these things? What if they mess me up some how?...' Ranma though to himself.  
  
"Sir, Commander Riker is signaling that he's ready."  
  
"Beam him up ensign."  
  
"Aye sir," as the ensign responded, the transporter pad began to glow and soon the body of William Riker appeared.  
  
"Welcome aboard sir," Ranma said with a salute.  
  
"Good to be aboard," Riker replied.  
  
"The captain requests your presence in his ready room at once sir."  
  
"The captain doesn't waste anytime does he?"  
  
______________________________  
  
Back on the battle bridge, Ranma waited for his orders. In the mean time, his eyes flew over the various panels.  
  
'Weapons systems... check... shields... check... internal sensors... check... Everything's fine. Man I wish that this would end so I can do some serious thinking!' Ranma's mind went back to his encounter with Q. He was almost frightened by how similar Q felt to Saffron, yet so much more powerful. Q made Saffron seem almost like an ant by comparison.  
  
An odd conversation momentarily brought Ranma's attention back to the bridge.  
  
"Did I hear you correctly sir?" O'Brian asked.  
  
"Yes, we're going to perform a manual docking with the saucer section," Riker answered back.  
  
"Aye sir."  
  
Ranma decided what they were talking about wasn't anything he needed to worry about, so he just kept his mouth shut and watched Riker give the orders. With only the information on the view screen, Riker correctly gave them all the directions.  
  
'He definitely knows his stuff...," Ranma thought to himself. Soon, the show was over though.  
  
______________________________  
  
Later, everyone returned to their regular stations at the main bridge. Currently, Riker was in the conference room talking with Picard. Apparently, it seemed that Picard still had questions for the new first officer. At least that was the impression he got when the left the bridge. Not more then a minute after they left, Worf entered. He watched the Klingon as he took his seat.  
  
Ranma decided to do some mental exploring while he waited for the captain and the first officer to return. He sensed the chi of the people around him. Slowly, he continued to reach out.  
  
"Lieutenant Saotome?" he heard a female voice ask.  
  
"Yes Counselor?" he asked.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing...," he lied.  
  
"Now, you do know I'm half Betazoid right?"  
  
"Yes Counselor, I am aware of that."  
  
"Then you should know I can sense when your lying."  
  
"Interesting," he commented. "Tell me, why should this news be important?"  
  
"Because it seems you're doing something odd with your mind. I can sense it filling the room somehow..."  
  
"If your asking if I'm reading other people's minds, then the answer is no. I'm just feeling the chi of everyone."  
  
"Their chi? I wasn't aware humans could do that."  
  
"All beings can Counselor. It's a fairly natural ability. Anytime you walk up to someone bigger then you and you feel a tingle in your spine or a buzz in your head, that's your body reacting to another person's chi."  
  
"Very fascinating."  
  
"Counselor... There's something that's been bothering me since we arrived in orbit..."  
  
"There is?"  
  
"Yes. I can't figure it out. It feels like a giant chi, but..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"It's big, yet weak at the same time. As if it was supposed to be bigger..."  
  
"And you think it's coming from the surface?"  
  
"Yes. As I said, I've felt it since we arrive, I just haven't had any time to concentrate on it."  
  
"Perhaps if you can wait, I'll ask the captain to let you come with us on the away mission."  
  
"I'm not sure that's a good idea. I mean, what happens if something attacks the ship?"  
  
"Saotome, you're the head of security, not the whole team."  
  
"Oh, yeah, you're right," he sheepishly said before thinking of who he could call up to replace him while he was on the surface.  
  
______________________________  
  
Thankfully, Ranma did not have to wait long as both Picard and Riker soon returned to the bridge. After a bit of friendly banter about a message he'd sent to the captain of the Hood, they received an unexpected visitor.  
  
"Your wasting time!" Q announced. Ranma was surprised when Worf jumped to his feet with his phaser in hand. Thankfully Picard was able to convince him to put the phaser away.  
  
"You have twenty-four hours to complete this task or you will risk summary judgement." With that said, Q vanished from sight.  
  
"What do we do now sir?" Riker asked.  
  
"We do what we would have done if we never knew this Q existed. If we're going to damned, let's be damned for who we really are," Picard stated righteously. "Prepare the away team. It's time we do some investigating."  
  
"Captain," Deanna called out.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'd like to recommend Lieutenant Saotome for this mission."  
  
"Agreed. Lieutenant Saotome, we'll meet up in the transporter room in an hour. Dismissed."  
  
"Sir?" Riker said.  
  
"Yes Number One?"  
  
"Why an hour?"  
  
"I just need to do some more reading up before we leave. It's nothing you need to be concerned with."  
  
"Aye sir."  
  
______________________________  
  
Picard sat in his ready room, wondering about the mystery that was his head of security. At the time Ranma request came in, he thought the young man nothing more then an ambitious youth with perfect marks at the Academy. What he ended up with was a young man that seemed to have very unnatural abilities.  
  
"Computer, pull up all known data pertaining to Saotome Ranma."  
  
"Accessing," the computer stated. "Data compiled."  
  
"Computer, is this all the known data?"  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
"There's barely anything on him besides his Academy records and his birth certificate," he commented to himself. Tapping his com badge, he called to Ranma.  
  
"Yes sir?" Ranma answered.  
  
"Do you have some free time?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Meet me in Ten Forward."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
_________________________________  
  
Ranma entered the bar and looked around. It wasn't much to look at, but everyone seemed to be enjoying it. At least the few people that were there. Something caught his attention. Someone there had an unusual aura that felt very familiar. It took a few seconds, but he finally spotted the owner. A woman who appeared to in her thirties or forties standing behind the bar. Her eyes also happened to be locked on to him.  
  
"Hello," she said with a smile.  
  
"Hey, nice place."  
  
"Thanks, but it's not the place I'm here for, it's the people."  
  
"Yeah, guess this would be a good place to see people."  
  
"My name is Guinan."  
  
"I'm Saotome Ranma. Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Saotome... Now there's a name I haven't heard in a while."  
  
"You've heard of our family?"  
  
"Yes. If I'm right, your father is Genma."  
  
"Woo, your good. Can ya guess how old I am too?" This question just caused Guinan to chuckle.  
  
"I met your father a few times. During the time he spent training with his father is when I ran into him the most. The last time I saw him, he was training with that troll Happousai."  
  
"You know Happousai."  
  
"Sadly, yes. Happousai and I have crossed paths a lot."  
  
"Wow, and here I wouldn't have guessed you were a day over thirty."  
  
"So if your Genma's boy, then you must be a martial artist like him."  
  
"Yup. The best on the planet Earth. Heck, I'm probably the best in the universe."  
  
"That's quite a statement to make."  
  
"I've even defeated everyone I've meet including a demi-god named Saffron," Ranma said, purposely leaving out how close that battle with Saffron really was.  
  
"Saffron..." The name caused her blood to run cold.  
  
"You know him too?"  
  
"Yes, he was once a part of the Q Continuum, but they cast him down. I never found out why though. I just heard it once from a friend."  
  
"... Some how hearing you say that doesn't surprise me. When we ran into Q, I felt his aura and I knew it was familiar."  
  
"Q was here?"  
  
"Yeah and he's watching us as we speak," In response, Guinan suddenly raised her middle finger at the air. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Just thought I'd remind Q how much I hate him."  
  
"Ok..." As Ranma tried to make sense of this, Picard arrived.  
  
"Ah, I see you've met Guinan," he commented.  
  
"Yeah. Seems she knew my old man."  
  
"Really. I'd love to hear more about your father."  
  
"Not much to tell. He's a selfish bastard that didn't give a damn about his child. As long as I did what he told me to, I was fine."  
  
"Did he beat you?" Picard asked, some what shocked at the possibility of such a thing happening.  
  
"Only when we sparred, which was all day if he could muster enough energy. Some days I was so sore I couldn't move."  
  
"You should have seen what your father's father put him through," Guinan interrupted.  
  
"You knew my grandfather?"  
  
"Sort of... I know his name was Torima, but beyond that, I only saw him in passing."  
  
"Wow, that's more then I've ever heard about gramps."  
  
"So Ranma, you said you went on some kind of journey. Could you tell me about that?" Picard asked.  
  
"I guess so... It started when I was six..." Ranma started as he explain the various details of training in China, competing in street fights in America, and schooling in Japan while leaving out a few select memories such as the Neko-Ken and Jusenkyo. "...after the last failed wedding, I decided I'd apply for Starfleet."  
  
"Amazing," Picard said feeling like a child listening to a fictional story. "I hate to ask you this, but how did you make it to China and North America? I did some research and there's no records of you ever taking any means of transportation or even having crossed the boarders besides the time you went to the Academy."  
  
"That's because we swam the whole way."  
  
"You swam?" Picard asked incredulously. "From Asia to America?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Just then, Ranma felt a splash of cold water.  
  
"I'm sorry about that... Miss. Here let me dry you off," the offending person offered. Picard simply looked stunned.  
  
"No thanks, I can dry myself thank you," Ranma-chan stated as she grabbed the towel. "Lousy no good rotten..."  
  
"I suppose you can explain that?" Picard asked carefully.  
  
"I didn't wanna, but ever hear of a place called Jusenkyo?"  
  
"Not off the top of my head..."  
  
"Well, that's the reason and that's all I'd like to say if you don't mind. Guinan, could you get me a cup of hot water?"  
  
"Sure," she replied as she handed Ranma-chan the cup. Ranma-chan then poured the water on herself and changed back to a guy.  
  
"Thanks," he commented now a man again.  
  
"I can see this voyage is going to be interesting. It's about time. Meet up in the transporter room one."  
  
_________________________________  
  
The beam materialized them on the surface and Ranma almost fell to his knees to kiss the ground.  
  
'I think I'm fine... Good god, I hope I'm ok...,' Ranma nervously thought.  
  
"Lieutenant Saotome, are you ok?" Deanna asked gently.  
  
"Yeah, sorry. I'm just not a big fan of transporters. It's a slight phobia I've got. Thankfully it's not the worst one I've got..."  
  
"Still, it's something I can probably help you overcome later. Do you sense anything?"  
  
"... Oh, yeah... I do. It's huge just like I imagined... and it's weak, but I can't tell why...," Ranma paused as he looked over the Farpoint station. "Counselor, I've never seen anything like this..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's like the whole city is alive. Everything here has a slight aura to it."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. There's only one way something like this could happen. This has to be living is some way... What about you? Can you sense anything?"  
  
"I'm not certain. I'm feeling a lot of emotions right now. Some of them are from the people, but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"There is an odd amount of pain. It's very distant, but it is definitely coming from within the city."  
  
"Captain, we're reading some odd caverns below the city," Geordi interrupted.  
  
"Lt. Saotome, take Counselor Troi and Lt. La Forge down to the tunnels and see if you can learn anything else down there."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Mean while, everyone else will remain topside. Report if you discover anything important."  
  
With that, the group broke into the two teams.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Deep below Farpoint, Ranma, Deanna, and La Forge trekked through an odd configuration of tunnels.  
  
"I'm not sure we should be doing this...," Ranma hesitantly stated. "These walls are alive."  
  
"That's impossible," La Forge commented.  
  
"Trust me, nothing's impossible and this place is alive, but it's injured. Counselor, can you sense anything?"  
  
"Yes, the pain is definitely strongest down here."  
  
"I think we've got all the information we can get. Unless you can add anything else,?" Ranma asked as he turned to La Forge.  
  
"Sorry Lieutenant. Most I can tell you is whatever this is, I can't recognize any of it on any detection spectrum."  
  
"Lieutenant Saotome to the Captain."  
  
"Captain here."  
  
"I'm not sure how Captain, but this city is alive and in a weakened state."  
  
"Do you have any proof to back up this claim?"  
  
"Just the fact that the entire place is glowing with a weakened chi and the pain that the Counselor is feeling."  
  
"Very well. I'm going to consult with the base owner, Groppler Zorn. Report back to the ship and await for further instructions."  
  
"Yes sir. Lieutenant Saotome to the Enterprise, three to beam up," as he finished his request, he shut his eyes and let the beam take his body up.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Once Ranma arrived at the bridge, he didn't have to wait long for things to get harrier. First the Captain call up and informs him that he's bring up Zorn for questioning, then the long range sensors pick up an object on an intercept course.  
  
"This ship is of an unknown configuration... Oh...," Ranma muttered. "It's huge..."  
  
"Yes Lieutenant, we can tell that," Deanna retorted.  
  
"No Counselor, I don't mean it's size, I mean it's aura. It's incredible. I'm feeling almost overwhelmed..."  
  
Just then, Picard entered with Data dragging Zorn along for the ride.  
  
"Status report."  
  
"Sir, a giant thing has just entered into sensor range about three minutes ago."  
  
"Thing Lieutenant? I think the word ship would be acceptable."  
  
"But sir, it can't be a ship unless it's holding a crew full of supermen. That... thing is giving off an aura that would put any man to shame in seconds."  
  
"In English?"  
  
"It's alive... Just like Farpoint. Heck, it feels similar too... Only stronger... Healthier..."  
  
"One of these days Lieutenant, you and I are going to have a talk about these auras," Picard stated. Ranma could tell from the look on his face the talk would be him trying to prove what science couldn't. "Zorn, can you confirm any of this?"  
  
"Me Captain? Confirm what?" Zorn answered with a nervous chuckle.  
  
"That the city Farpoint is in fact alive."  
  
"Alive, of course not. It is just a work created by the Bandi. Nothing more..."  
  
"He's lying Captain," Deanna said simply.  
  
"I'll ask you again, is the city alive?" Picard asked.  
  
"Yes, but when we found it, it was barely that."  
  
"And then what?"  
  
"We fed it energy to help it recover..."  
  
"He's still lying about something Captain," Deanna said.  
  
"I'm guessing you only gave it enough energy to keep it alive. Somehow this life form can take shape, so you kept it alive and forced it to do what you wanted. That's why your city is so... Perfect for our needs. It could have been perfect for anyone. All you had to do is threaten it..."  
  
"Sir, the object is entering orbit with the planet," Ranma called out.  
  
"Commander Data, reconfigure the deflector dish to deliver a low powered beam of energy to the Farpoint station."  
  
"But there are people there Captain! At least give them a chance to evacuate!" Zorn begged.  
  
"Make it so."  
  
"What's this?" a disembodied voice asked. "Compassion for enslavers?"  
  
"Q?"  
  
"Of course mon'ami. I'm surprised your little chi hound didn't sense me sooner."  
  
"Lieutenant?"  
  
"He's right Sir, I did sense him, but we both know he never left, sir." Ranma answered.  
  
"Quiet right. You did promise that you were watching us."  
  
"Sir, all the Bandi have evacuated." Data announced.  
  
"Fire the energy pulse when ready."  
  
"Energy pulse firing."  
  
Down below, the entire Farpoint station began to glow. Soon, the shops and the restaurants disappeared along with the rest of the buildings. Not long after that, the area that was once Farpoint began to lift off.  
  
"I have it on the main viewer sir," Data stated as the viewer switched to a view of the disk shaped object.  
  
"So, it was alive...," Picard whispered. "A space borne life form..."  
  
"This finding would finally prove that Captain Kirk wasn't making that one up...," Ranma said without thinking.  
  
"Lieutenant?"  
  
"Sir, I was just remembering a bit of history about Captain Kirk. He once encountered a giant space Ameba, but it was later written off as an attempt to cover for his own actions. I think sir, we have proof now that he might have been telling the truth, sir."  
  
"Yes, I'll be sure to note that."  
  
"Splendid Captain," Q said as his body appeared next to the captains. This time, Q was wearing the outfit of an Admiral. "I can see now that Farpoint was too easy for you."  
  
"So we've passed your little trial?"  
  
"Of course and with flying colors."  
  
"Then get off my bridge!"  
  
"Of course, but I will not promise never to appear again...," Q stated with a laugh as he disappeared.  
  
"We'll be waiting," Ranma muttered.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Ranma entered his room and went to take sonic shower.  
  
'Our first mission, a success... I hope all of our missions aren't this dull...'  
  
(Thanks again for reading. Next up, Ranma's first real challege. Can he face a race bred for fighting? See you then!) 


End file.
